


Chaos

by killerweasel



Series: Come As You Are [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: "There are two massive armies, one for each side, who no longer have a battle to fight and no one to lead." "Rebellion from both sides? Damn."





	Chaos

Title: Chaos  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale, Gabriel/Beelzebub  
Word Count: 1102  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: "There are two massive armies, one for each side, who no longer have a battle to fight and no one to lead." "Rebellion from both sides? Damn."

He was working in the garden when a shadow suddenly fell over the flowers. "Angel? What are you doing back already?" Crowley wiped the sweat from his brow as he turned around. "I thought the conference went until..." He trailed off when he realized who was really behind him. "Oh, fuck."

The Archangel Gabriel swayed from side to side, covered from head to toe in blood and gore, while he tried to stay upright. Crowley could see a nasty gash that ran from the angel's temple down towards his chin. Gabriel was clutching the limp form of Beelzebub. The Prince of Hell looked to be in worse shape, with one wing nearly shredded, and blood ran from numerous injuries on her torso. "Help her. Please."

Crowley was on his feet and moving before he realized what he was doing. He let his aura stretch out, searching for any threats in the distance. Whomever had the balls to take on an angel and demon with their kind of power would want to make sure the job was finished. Once he was certain there was no immediate trouble lurking around, he wrapped an arm around Gabriel's back and led him through the back door of the cottage.

A snap of Crowley's fingers made the kitchen suddenly bigger and brighter, shifting the furniture out of the way and up against the walls. A couple of soft blankets and a pillow were now on the floor. Various medical supplies were next to the blankets along with a bowl of water and clean cloths. Crowley tried to think of anything else he might need. Normally he would just miracle the wounds, but he could feel something Holy deep inside of Beelzebub. If he healed her while it was inside her body, she'd never heal properly or possibly even die. "Gabriel, I need you to put her on the floor."

The Archangel was breathing hard while tremors shook his frame. He tightened his grip on the demon in his arms, curling his lips back in a silent snarl. "If you hurt her, I will end you. Understand?"

"Yes." Crowley's voice was soft. "Completely." He knew he would do the exact same thing if Aziraphale's life was on the line. "Now please put her down so I can see what I'm dealing with."

Gabriel complied, gently lowering Beelzebub's body onto the blankets. The Prince of Hell didn't stir and Crowley had to check twice to make sure she was still alive. The injuries were worse than he thought. They seemed to be inflicted by one of those flaming swords angels were so fond of. The edges of the wounds were cauterized while the centers were a mess. The one closest to her heart worried Crowley. That was the one with the Holy energy inside.

"I'm going to need you to help me, Gabriel. There's something inside of this one and I won't be able to touch it without hurting myself." Crowley took a deep breath. "When I pull on this, you need to fish it out. It can't be too big or she wouldn't be here right now."

Gabriel nodded. He knelt down next to Crowley. "The sword shattered when I grabbed it." He leaned in, preparing to do what was asked. "They were aiming for me and she got between us. She saved my life."

Crowley didn't voice it, but he knew things had to be all kinds of screwed up if angels were fighting angels again. He carefully pressed into the wound with his fingers, spreading the damaged tissue just enough to find the piece of metal. "There's the bastard. Easy now, Gabriel."

The tip of the sword came free with gentle pressure from Gabriel's fingers. As soon as it was removed, Crowley got to work, cleaning the injury and making sure no remnants of the metal were left inside before healing it closed. Beelzebub made a tiny whimpering sound, one that was echoed by Gabriel. For the next few minutes, Crowley took care of all of her injuries, leaving the wing for last.

Crowley was as gentle as possible while stretching Beelzebub's wing out. The shattered bones and torn flesh slowly knitted back together before being covered by a layer of black feathers. "Aziraphale isn't supposed to be back until tomorrow and I need to know if he's in danger from whatever is happening." He sat back, resting his frame against the wall. He stared at his crimson-streaked fingers. "You're still bleeding, Gabriel."

"I'll live." Gabriel turned the sword tip over in his hand a few times. "I honestly don't know if he's safe or not. Everything blew up a few hours ago. No one has been able to talk to the All Mighty, She can't be reached, and even the Metatron hasn't heard from Her. Lucifer went off to sulk after Armageddon didn't happen and no one has heard from him either. There are two massive armies, one for each side, who no longer have a battle to fight and no one to lead."

"Rebellion from both sides? Damn."

"We were trying to figure out what to do to get everyone to calm down, but we ran out of time. Angels invaded Hell and demons went for Heaven." Gabriel closed his eyes, wincing as he remembered what happened. "I was meeting with Beezlebub in my office when they kicked the door in. Sandalphon was leading them. He saw how close we were, heard me laugh at her joke. He called me a traitor and drew his sword."

"Always thought he was a bigger asshole than you were." A smile crossed Crowley's lips. "Out of curiosity, how long have you and Beelzebub been 'friends'?"

"Long enough." He started to say something else when Beelzebub groaned from the floor. "Beelz?"

"I hate it when you call me Beelz." The Prince of Hell sat up slowly, allowing Gabriel to give her a hand. "Where are we? What's going..." She stared at Crowley. "Oh."

"I'm going to get cleaned up and give Aziraphale a call." Crowley got to his feet. "Gabriel, you should take care of the wound on your face before it starts to fester. Bathroom is down the hall. We've got a spare bedroom you two can use for now. As long as neither of you are a threat, you're welcome to stay."

"After everything we've done to both of you, you would still let us stay here?" Gabriel looked confused.

Crowley shrugged. "You came here for a reason and it sounds like there aren't any sides any more. Free will's an interesting concept, don't you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hopefully write at least one more chapter for this in the future.


End file.
